piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Codex:L
L Lad A way to address a younger male. Lady A polite term for a woman, specifically the female equivalent to, or spouse of, a lord or gentleman, and in many contexts a term for any adult woman. Land Ho! Traditional calling when a sailor sights land. Land of the Dead Another name for Davy Jones' Locker; the afterlife.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Landlubber Landlubber, or lubber, is a person unfamiliar with the sea or seamanship. The term doesn't derive from "land lover," but rather from the root of lubber, meaning clumsy or uncoordinated. Thus, a landlubber is one who is awkward at sea for familiarity with the land. The term is used to insult the abilities of one at sea. Lass A way to address a younger female. Latin An ancient Italic language, originally spoken by the Italic Latins in Latium and Ancient Rome. Lateen Sail 's flagship were lateen.]] A lateen sail is a triangular sail usually used as a mizzen sail. Ships such as dhows and xebecs carry all lateen sails. Ledger A book or journal used for keeping notes, especially one for keeping accounting records. The Harbormaster's ledger records the details of every ship and sailor tying up at the dock. Jack Sparrow's handful of coins, a small bribe to keep his arrival a secret, ensured that he doesn't appear in it.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p.16-17 "Port Royal" Legend The term legend has several meanings: *A story of unknown origin describing plausible but extraordinary past events. (ex. Treasure of Cortés) *Any person of extraordinary accomplishment. (ex. Blackbeard) *Any key to the symbols and color codes on a map, chart, etc. Legends can also refer to a fabricated cover story, such as Jack Sparrow's escape from a desert island. Leviathan Leviathan (pronounced /lɨˈvaɪ.əθən/; Hebrew: לִוְיָתָן, Modern Livyatan Tiberian Liwyāṯān ; "twisted, coiled"), is a sea monster referred to in the Tanakh and the Bible. In Demonology, Leviathan is one of the seven princes of Hell and its gatekeeper. The word leviathan has become synonymous with any large sea monster or creature. During the Age of Piracy one of the EITC ships of the line was named the Leviathan. Life The state between birth and death; the essence of the manifestation and the foundation of the being; the subjective and inner manifestation of the individual. The world in general, existence. Linen Thread or cloth made from flax fiber. Domestic textiles, such as tablecloths, bedding, towels, under clothes, etc, that are made of linen or linen-like fabrics of cotton or other fibers; linens. Llama A South American mammal of the camel family, Lama glama, used as a domestic beast of burden and a source of wool and meat. Longboat : "All hands on deck! Set to the longboats!" : ―Blackbeardsrc a longboat is an open boat to be rowed by eight or ten oarsmen, two per thwart. The longboat was double banked; its rowing benches were designed to accommodate two men each pulling an oar on opposite sides. Unlike the dinghy or the cutter, the longboat would have fairly fine lines aft to permit its use in steep waves such as surf or wind against tide where need be, which makes it useful for sailing toward shore. Like other ships' boats, the longboat could be rigged for sailing but was primarily a pulling boat. It had the double-banked arrangement in common with the cutter. This was possible as it had a beam similar to a cutter's but broader than that of a gig, which was single banked. Long nine A long-barrelled, nine-pounder cannon, commonly mounted as a bow or stern chaser on vessels. Naval artillery in the Age of Sail The [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] was armed with long nines.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Loose cannon A term used in reference to a person whose reckless behaviour endangers others; derived from the threat posed by loose cannon rolling about a warship under sail. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/loose%20cannon Ian Mercer described Davy Jones as such following the destruction of a pirate fleet. Love A term of an intense feeling of affection and care towards another person; a deep or abiding liking for something; A profound and caring attraction towards someone. The object of one’s romantic feelings; a darling or sweetheart; a term of friendly address, regardless of feelings. Notes and references